


Journey Home

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about finding your place in the world. Emily's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey Home

**Journey Home**

I grew up lonely,  
Trusting myself only.  
I kept my thoughts hidden,  
Feelings were forbidden.

I traveled many places,  
Met with different faces.  
All I wanted was to belong,  
Always feeling I did something wrong.

I've fought my way,  
Now I'm here to stay.  
I found my friends, family and home.  
No longer need I feel alone.

We fight to purge this earth of evil,  
When man turns to most primeval.  
Killers we hunt, catch and put away,  
Though never enough, though, if I get my say.

As a team we're complete,  
And not only by being elite.  
I've learned to take this to heart,  
Nothing will tear my family apart.


End file.
